


Alpha AF

by Madquinn13



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Margo gets possessive when its almost her time of the month.Something inspired by the awesome alpha wolf Margo scene because the term Alpha was created for Margo.
Relationships: Margo Hanson/Julia Wicker
Kudos: 19





	Alpha AF

Margo was annoyed so much right now. She was full of rage, but not her usual rage, this was a different rage. This didn’t fill her whole body like usual, instead, it went to her head and through her arms to her fingertips. She could feel her teeth buzz with this rage. It only happened when someone was close to Julia, or looked at Julia or looked like they were thinking about looking at Julia. It was the worst.  
She was sitting in the kitchen drinking away watching Julia and Kady laugh and smile on the couch. Sure she could fuck Eliot and Julia wouldn’t so much as bat an eye but that was different. That was Eliot.  
Now, now some two bit hedge bitch was pressed against Julia as they watched some trashy reality show about spoiled rich brats.  
“I bet you had bitches just like her in your school.” Kady challenged as the teen on the screen threw a tantrum over the color of her Benz being the wrong one.  
“Well car colors are something very serious. But yeah, we had a few of those brats.”  
“I would expect nothing less Ivy League.” Kady had nudged Julia with her shoulder and Margo felt the rage build. The only sound she heard was her own pulse in her ear, the only thing she saw was red, the only thing she felt was her rage. Until it wasn’t. Until she felt two hands on her face and saw Julia’s eyes filled with concern.  
“Margo? Margo are you okay?”  
“Why wouldn’t I be?” Margo blinked slowly moving her hand to Julia’s hair pausing when she noticed the red liquid all over her hand. “What the fuck?” All over the island where Margo was leaning were shattered glass and spilt rum. “What happened?”  
“You don’t know?” Kady seemed worried too.  
“No, I have no idea.” Margo frowned at losing the contact from her face.  
“It was in your hand when it broke.” Julia was tutting over the island the mess cleaning up and she wrapped Margo’s bleeding hand in a dishcloth. Once her hand was tended to Margo was back to watching Julia, how her brow furrowed in concentration as she checked over her handiwork. “Make sure you’re careful gripping glassware. I like what these hands can do.” The coy smiled made it clear it wasn’t just about the magic. Margo pulled Julia up against her using the island to help pin Julia against her.  
“More than what my mouth can do?” Margo whispered biting on Julia’s earlobe.  
“Your mouth is pretty talented.” Julia mused feeling her eyes close.  
“I know it is.” Margo pressed herself against her. “I can always make you scream.”  
“How dare Ashley show her face! Daddy kick her out!” The brat on the tv screeched.  
“That’s the brat from the paper!” Julia craned her neck to see the screen before slightly pushing Margo off her so she could run over to the couch and re-join Kady. “She threw such a fit when I told her nicely that she clearly bought her way on the paper because she was not qualified to write a take out menu.”  
“I am sure you were a great Editor in Chief.” Kady laughed.  
Margo banged her fist on the island honestly wondering how the fuck she could remotely want to bang someone who would pick a re-run of my super sweet sixteen over sex.  
She poured more whiskey in the now repaired glass. She could wait until this episode was over and then make her move. There were plenty of ways to fuck Julia on the couch and watching as Julia laid her head on Kady’s shoulder and Kady responding by putting an arm around Julia’s shoulder and holding her close.  
“She would brag about the fact that she was on this show constantly. Like the people she was bragging to didn’t go to the same kind of prep schools and parties she did.”  
“Yeah did you get an insanely lavish party for your 16th? Included with a car?”  
“No. I didn’t want a car or that kind of party. Instead Q and I flew to Scottland and got a tour of where they filmed the Fillory movies. It was awesome we got our own costumes made from the company that did it for the Chatwins.”  
“And yet you were still voted Homecoming Queen.”  
“Because smart is sexy.”  
“That isn’t being smart its being a fucking nerd.” Margo muttered. “The fact that you and Quentin ever got laid is a miracle.”  
“We banged last night...and this morning.” Julia pointed out looking back at Margo.  
“Which is a miracle for you and you are welcome.” Margo decided to say fuck it and moved to sit on the other side of Julia, one hand on her thigh. “So did you try and fuck the brat out of her?”  
“No, we were on the paper together that would be unethical. I was one of the senior staff. That’s like an advisor sleeping with a student.” Julia seemed offended at the thought that she would abuse her position as senior staff for a college paper.  
“So you wouldn’t sleep with someone who worked on a paper with you because you had more power than them, but you let Pete fuck you for a spell in your kitchen?”  
“I’m sorry you fucked Pete for a spell? Was it even a good spell?”  
“Not really…” Julia sighed. “Look each of us have fucked up at some point.”  
“Your fuck ups were never minor.” Margo pointed out.  
“You were kicked off the throne!” Kady who in fairness had some hand in Julia’s major fuck ups felt like she needed to help defend against Margo.  
“That was mostly Eliot’s fault! Let’s not forget your helping Marina.”  
“That was more like blackmail extortion. Julia did it of her own free will!”  
“You can’t tease someone with the knowledge of magic and then deny them the chance to learn more! Also fuck you I went to rehab!”  
“For magic which you still use!”  
“Kady has a point Jules, she went to the homeless version of rehab and she doesn’t get to use heroin anymore.” Margo was hoping this would be the final crack for the day and would be enough for one of them to storm off so she could easily distract Julia and get sex.  
“So what because my rehab wasn’t a city-funded mental hospital it wasn’t as valid?”  
“You lounged in yoga pants and smoked.”  
“And did the steps.”  
“Which you threw out when you decided to say fuck it I like magic too much.”  
“That’s not what happened. Richard told me that I only thought of magic like a drug because the people I knew treated it like one.”  
“Fucking Richard.” Kady smiled and laughed. “He tried to really spread good.”  
“It’s not like he failed. I mean look at what you’re doing with the Hedges.”  
“Yeah like that competes with literally healing the sick.”  
Margo wanted to scream. Seriously just like that, the tension and anger were gone! Why was it so hard to get Julia and Kady to actually fight longer than thirty seconds.  
“You are so much stronger than I could ever hope to be.” Julia had pressed her forehead against Kady’s when Margo snapped.  
She yanked Julia back towards her and with the other hand roughly shoved Kady off the couch and into the coffee table which collapsed under the force.  
“What the fuck?” Kady looked up at the couple on the couch for an explanation but instead only found Margo grinding on Julia and making out with her. “Seriously? You are fixing or replacing this!”  
“Promise.” Julia got out while they paused for a chance to breathe.  
Kady just rolled her eyes deciding to leave the room since it was clear Margo wasn’t going to be slowing down. When she unlocked her phone the weather widget was showing along with the news of the full moon the next night.  
It helped explain why Margo was more aggressive than usual. She made a mental note to make sure the apartment was fully stocked in bandages and antiseptic, during the full moon Margo was never home (usually she was locked in a cage at Breakbills) but the days before and after the transformation Julia had a tendency to break out in deep scratches and bites.  
When Kady was in the kitchen Julia used Margo’s hair to pull her back from her neck so she could look her in the eye.  
“Why the sudden attack?”  
“Just wanted you.” Margo growled.  
“Seriously why the over-reaction? I mean it was hot as fuck but what caused it?”  
“Just want to make you mine.”  
“Oh I’m yours am I?”  
“Right now you are.”  
After having to go upstairs for a new shirt (only Margo could rip a shirt beyond magical repair with her bare hands) Julia typed into google ‘why werewolf girlfriend gets aggressive sexually before full moon’ and wasn’t surprised to see many references to alpha. That was the best way to describe Margo. She was Alpha AF.


End file.
